


Best Interest of the Child

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang finds a small community of people and have to decide what they will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Interest of the Child

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Wichita sat next to Tallahassee who was on guard duty.

“It’s not four yet.” He said.

“I know. Listen we need to talk.”

“What about?’

Wichita rolled her eyes. “People, what do you think of that community we found?”

He shrugged. “They’ve lasted this long. It just seemed so damn crowded to me and I don’t like the living underground. 

“It keeps them safe from zombies and skin cancer.” Wichita said. “They’re able to grow their own food and they have working showers.

“Nothing to stop you, Columbus and the kid from settling down. 

“There’s one thing holding me back. Are you going to come with us?”

“Wichita….Krista…..I don’t think I can live in the suburbs, punch a time clock and follow their rules.

“If you go….Little Rock…..Abby won’t want to stay. She won’t even really give it a chance.

“That’s crazy. You’re her sister. She’ll be fine.”

“Tallahassee, over the last year you’ve kinda become her father. It’s best for her if we stay and Columbus really wants to have a place to lay his head every night. I’m almost as uncomfortable as you are with them, they keep asking when Columbus and I are getting married.

Tallahassee nodded. “I saw three chapels in their bunker. I heard one of them say the zombies were a punishment from the Almighty. They are not my kind of people.

“I know but……will you stay, for Little Rock?

“Wichita, they’ll kick me out in a week.”

“Will you try? If we’re not all comfortable a month from now we’’ll leave.

“You have to do what’s best for the kid.”

“What’s best for her is to stay with her family. Her whole family

“I don’t know. We’re going to break up sometime, one way or another.

Little Rock opened the door. “I can’t sleep. I’ll do a shift.”

Tallahasse glared. ‘Young lady, you’ve only slept two hours in the last two days. March yourself to bed right now or else.

“Or else what? 

“Or else…..you won’t like it. Now, back to bed.

“Tallahassee

“One……two…….all right I’m standing up.

Little Rock sighed. “All right, I’m going but…you’ll be here for breakfast right? We found those chicken eggs and….

“Go back inside or you’ll have a burned butt to go with your eggs.

She stepped back into the doorway. “You will be here though….for breakfast?

“Where else would I be?

Little Rock closed the door. Wichita looked at Tallahassee.

“She would really miss you.”

“I’d miss her but….

“Think about it, for her sake.”

He grumbled. “I’d do it for Buck so I guess I can do it for her but we talk again in a month.

“Deal.”


End file.
